Life After You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Over two years since they last saw each other... how much has changed and do these former friends still care about each other? (Set in 2016, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Without My Friend

_**2014 Royal Rumble…**_

 _"The madness that went on out there, was that really fair?!" Phil yelled at Amanda after accosting her backstage, the 23 year old rubbing her right shoulder as it still ached from her crashing into the Smackdown commentators table._

 _"Second time we crashed into the tables, injured parts of our bodies and you're taking it out on me?! What did I do wrong now?!" Amanda asked._

 _"You, your brother and that senile old bastard Vince are the reasons my wrestling career is fucked, Amanda!" Phil shouted before he threw her the ground and choked her as she fought back… and Amanda lost it completely._

 _Rage burning in her dark eyes, Amanda stood up and slammed her right fist into Phil's nose._

 _Phil yelled in pain, holding his hands to his bleeding nose._

" _So you're playing the blame game, huh?! You want to blame someone, blame yourself for neglecting your own fucking health, asshole!" Amanda yelled before storming off._

 _Amanda kicked the door to The Shield's locker room open, making all three men jump back as she stormed in. She kicked the door shut and stormed to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of tequila and a shot glass before opening the bottle and pouring some, drinking it in seconds before pouring another one._

 _"Bad day, Babes?" Seth asked, Amanda downing the second shot in response before drinking half of it straight from the bottle… and Roman taking it and closing it._

 _"Easy, kiddo. You and Phil have a fight?" Dean responded, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back._

 _"Nine years, I've been friends with him, through everything thrown at us… if I had known it was gonna end like it did, I wouldn't have even bothered talking to him." Amanda replied, already feeling intoxicated._

 _The next thing she did shocked Seth, Amanda drunkenly pushing Seth against the wall and kissing him, Dean's and Roman's eyes widening in shock before Seth gently restrained Amanda._

 _"Make me stop hurting… please, Sethie?" Amanda asked drunkenly, Seth lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulders._

 _"You're drunk and upset, I'm not taking advantage of you, Mandy." Seth whispered, brushing Amanda's tears away._

 _"You're a good man, Seth. I really am messed up now." Amanda said, forcing herself to sober up as Seth pulled her into his arms, the two hugging as Roman and Dean went to go find Phil, finding April Mendez instead._

 _"I haven't seen him. What happened?" April responded after they asked her where Punk went off to._

 _"Your fiance made kiddo lose it, get drunk, jump on Seth and-" Dean replied, Roman cutting him off._

 _"Look, can you just… get Phil to back off? We know he's not going to apologize." Roman explained._

 _"I'll… see what I can do." The tiny brunette said before leaving._

 _At the same time, Punk limped to the security door after grabbing his things and getting dressed… he opened it before he heard footsteps and turned to see Hunter and Vince._

" _I'm going on home… done with this fucking company." Punk responded before he walked out into the freezing weather and had met up with April at the car._

 _And from his broken nose, she knew there was no fixing this now… not in the wake of the damage…_

 **Present time** _ **, 9/10/16, UFC 203…**_

Amanda and Finn were sitting in one of the closer rows to the octagon, surprised that Ronda Rousey sent them tickets.

The first two fights had the crowd still frenzied.

"This feels fucking weird." Amanda muttered as Finn held her left hand in his right one, their fingers entwined.

"It does… look, maybe he's calmed down now." Finn responded before they kissed.

 _Cult Of Personality_ by Living Colour blared through the arena as Phil Brooks walked into the arena and the fans cheered as he was announced by his wrestling name CM Punk.

Getting into the octagon, he waited for Mickey Gall… and looked around the arena.

And that was when he saw Finn and Amanda and his eyes widened.

Amanda's hair was shorter and Phil could see that she looked less tired.

"Hey, you spacing out? Stop staring at the pretty lady in the audience, she's not your wife!"

Phil turned and saw Mickey before they were inches apart from each other as the referee explained the rules before the bell rang.

But the fight ended quickly with a chokehold.

And Just before Phil blacked out, he saw the worried looks in Amanda's and Finn's eyes.


	2. I've Been Here Waiting Patiently

A hand rested on his right shoulder and Phil opened his eyes… and jolted back, startling Amanda.

"Easy, it's okay." Amanda responded, Phil pulling himself to sit up… and saw that she had reverted to wearing Essie's Licorice on her nails.

"The hell are you doing here and with that dark stuff on your nails?!" Phil spat out venomously.

"Ronda invited us to watch Travis's fight." Amanda replied as Phil saw a bite scar on the crook of her neck… and remembered seeing Finn.

"Who was that guy with you? Dark hair, blue eyes, looked to be a bit older than you." Phil responded.

"Phil, just calm down-" Amanda replied, Phil hitting the trainer's bed and making her jump.

"Just get the hell out of here! You didn't want me in your life and I damn sure don't want to see you now!" Phil retorted angrily.

"If you ever treat April like this, I hope she runs screaming from you!" Amanda responded through gritted teeth before she left the trainer's room… and Finn pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other as Travis saw them and then walked into the trainer's room.

"Mickey must've fucked your head up badly for you to go off at that lady." Travis replied.

"Yeah, you can say that." Phil responded.

"Spill it, don't make me go get Ronda to come in here." Travis replied.

"Little lady who just left was an old friend… had the nerve to show up here with her boyfriend." Phil explained.

"Seems like she was trying to reach out." Travis replied.

"Yeah, she shouldn't come after me when I left her." Phil responded.

"Phil, maybe she misses you." Travis replied.

"And maybe the new boyfriend wanted to show her off." Phil muttered.

"Dark hair, blue eyes, 5'11"?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, just to show off and make me feel more miserable in her life. She's not even my problem anymore." Phil explained.

"I'd say you're being a bit stubborn but that's just how you are normally." Travis responded as April walked in.

"He chased Mandy off, didn't he?" April replied.

"She shouldn't come back in my life after what I did. But when she brought her little boyfriend, that's when the tables turned." Phil explained.

"Ronda's intentions were good but they just didn't work." Travis responded.

"Good intentions don't always work. But trust me when I say this, Finn is a good guy." April replied.

"I still don't believe that." Phil stated.

"You don't have to but just calm down. People can have a change of heart after being hurt." April replied before they kissed.

In a quiet hallway, Finn and Amanda were sitting on the steps.

"Waking him up was similar to waking a sleeping bear…" Amanda responded quietly as Finn lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I know you were worried about him, Love. But things will get better soon." Finn explained.

Amanda nodded and rested her head on his right thigh, Finn lightly rubbing her head as he knew she only did this when frustrated… and he grabbed his IPhone 6 to see a text from Yukie, who watched the fight.

 _'Damn, that was one brutal fight I watched! Did Mandy get a chance to see Phil?'_

 _'He flipped out at her. She's got her head on my leg now, can't blame her for being frustrated.'_ Finn replied.

 _'He saw the scar you left on her, didn't he?'_ Yukie responded.

 _'I guess he did, her hair is shorter now so it's visible.'_ Finn replied, running the fingers on his right hand through Amanda's hair as April was guiding Phil to the locker room… and he saw them.

"Hey, just let them be." April replied quietly.

"I still don't trust that guy. He has no business being with her." Phil responded.

"If it's the age difference, let me point out that you and I are also nine years apart in age and my family wasn't too thrilled either." April replied, Phil knowing that was true.

"That was just only us, but Mandy going out with someone different than her age which is a red flag to everyone." Phil responded.

Finn looked up and narrowed his eyes at Phil before taking Amanda out of the Quicken Loans Arena, his right arm around her back as she leaned against him… and they heard footsteps, knowing Phil had followed them and April went to find Ronda.

"Hey!" Phil responded, Finn glaring at him.

"We're leaving! You can't find any human decency to be civil after she went to check on you, that's on you!" Finn replied.

"Oh really? But how you both feel if someone else was abandoned a long time ago? And then you tried to make things up again? Why would you come and find me after you done it to another person, Mandy?" Phil asked.

"Don't put off all the blame on me when you could've reached out too to even _try_ to apologise! When I woke up after my seizures, you and Yukie were the first people I called out for because I couldn't remember what day it was!" Amanda shouted, which startled Phil.

"What do you mean about Yukie, she wasn't even involved in your new life after you left. She left on her own terms and you did the same thing. You've only reached out to me, and you think Yukie still loves you as a friend after abandoning her? She still talks to me when you're not around, because if she gets caught by you, I know that you're going to kill her. Why don't you go confront her now, Mandy? Or is it soon to be Mrs. Irish Prick?" Phil explained.

Finn lost it and punched him, Phil falling to the ground and wiping blood from his nose.

"Fuck!" Phil hissed in pain, Amanda managing to pull Finn back to her before they left.

On the way to the hotel, Amanda and Yukie talked on the phone… and after hearing about Phil's behavior, Yukie was angry at Phil.

"Well, at least he didn't touch you. I knew that you were going to try and see Phil again." Yukie responded.

"I wish I hadn't." Amanda replied.

"Don't let him get into your head, okay? He rarely talks to anyone in the company anymore. You go rest, okay?" Yukie responded.

"We will. Don't let Nakamura drive you crazy." Finn replied.

"Too late he already has." Yukie responded.

"Sounds like him." Amanda replied before they hung up… and Finn slowed the speed of the rented Traverse as he lightly rested his right hand on her left thigh. "Your hand feeling okay?" She asked.

"It's alright, Darlin'. You don't have to worry. He had that coming, because he was being an ass." Finn replied.

The two kissed and got out after Finn parked the car, going into the Renaissance Cleveland Hotel after grabbing their things and locking up the car.

And Amanda thought back.


	3. Long Gone Days

_**November 10th 2008, North Manchester General Hospital…**_

 _Phil turned away from his phone when he heard coughing and lightly brushed his hand against Amanda's head, having brought the 18 year old into the ER when she was struggling to breathe and had a 102° fever._

 _"Mandy, hey, kiddo… it's okay, I'm going to get help, but don't get scared. I'm right here with you." Phil responded reassuringly before he found the ER doctor._

 _"Was just about to find you, sir. Your friend's test results came back… seems that the flu shot she had gotten was of no use." The doctor explained before they walked into the room._

 _"Yukie… come back, please come back…" Amanda cried out, Phil lightly brushing her tears away._

 _'Poor kiddo…' Phil thought to himself, before seeing someone… a woman a bit older than Amanda wearing a black hoodie walking with her black hair coming out of the hoodie._

 _"Yukie, I'm sorry! I didn't know why he was hurting you!" Amanda responded deliriously, Phil holding her in his arms and looking to the doctor._

 _"Delirium is normal for someone with the flu, right?" Phil asked._

 _"If given the wrong shot, yes… I mean… I knew that, cause I'm studying to be a nurse." Yukie answered._

 _"Ma'am, go wait out in the hallway. You're not Miss. Cena's family." The doctor stated, before Yukie sighed in defeat as she left the room._

 _"Don't go…" Amanda whispered, Phil placing a gel pack on her forehead._

 _"She's gone now, kiddo." Phil responded._

 _"So tired…" Amanda replied quietly, Phil kissing her on the top of her head before her eyes closed and the doctor left to go get a room ready… and Phil lightly brushed Amanda's hair back again._

 _"I'm sorry, kiddo." Phil whispered, before placing her back in her bed._

 _After everything she had been through, Phil knew that she would reach out to anyone left…_

 **Present time** _ **, September 10th 2016…**_

Finn looked from the Tv to Amanda, who was soundly sleeping… and Finn smiled slightly, lightly brushing her hair back.

But his smile melted to a concerned look when he saw nail scars embedded in her neck, the part of it that protected the throat and larynx… and he realised why she had avoided Phil for over two years.

"Son of a bitch strangled you…" Finn whispered as he stretched out next to Amanda and held her.

In a nearby ER, Phil was angry and held an ice pack to his nose after it had been reset.

"That Irish prick should have kept his hands to himself!" Phil retorted.

"Well, Finn probably thought you were gonna choke Mandy again." Ronda responded.

"You know about that?!" Phil questioned.

"She's got scars around her throat." Ronda replied.

"She was being a pain in the ass to me when I wanted to leave." Phil explained.

"She was scared and wanted you to get checked over by a doctor and you turned against her!" Ronda responded angrily after slapping Phil upside his head, Phil rubbing his head as April ran back to them. "He mouthed off about strangling Mandy, April, smacking him was justified." She replied before she left.

"I know, not my best choice of words." Phil responded.

"Far from it, as Bayley would usually say." April replied before she looked him over. "Balor really hit you hard." She responded.

"Shut up." Phil muttered.

"Well don't antagonize old friends. Deep down, you still care about Mandy much like you care about Shailene… like a sister." April replied, the two kissing.

"I do… but she's not the same Mandy I've known since she started WWE." Phil explained.

"People grow and change. Especially when they find someone to help keep them from falling." April replied.

Back at the hotel, Finn was unable to sleep and lightly kissed Amanda's neck and nuzzled it… Amanda opened her eyes before they kissed and his right hand was under her tank top, Amanda about to speak but Finn lightly shushed her and kissed her neck again before lightly pulling on her lower lip with his teeth and they kissed again as his hands ran along her sides after pulling her shirt off.

"I don't know why anyone could ever hurt you…" Finn whispered as he pulled her on top of him once he had taken his shirt off.

"People can be cruel and think it's okay to hurt whoever they want to. I know you never would." Amanda replied quietly as Finn rested his hands on her sides, the tips of his fingers touching her hips before they kissed again and he grabbed a condom before they finished undressing.

Amanda closed her eyes and gripped onto the pillow when she felt Finn's teeth sink into her inner thighs and moaned out when his tongue circled around her spot, sending shockwaves through her and Finn smiling when he heard and felt how she was reacting to him.

Amanda felt Finn on top of her and Finn had grabbed her right leg with his left hand and around his back to allow himself easier access… and could feel that she was craving him right now, which made him think _'Screw it if we get loud!'_ and quickly thrusted himself into her as he ran his hands along her smooth skin and nipped at her neck and left collarbone.

As they moved in rhythm, he could feel his hardened manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and ran her nails down his back which made him spank her and growl "That's my naughty girl!" in her left ear.

Amanda had accidentally knocked her LG G Stylo down when it rang, inadvertently answering the call… and Phil, not hearing anything, decided to speak anyway.

"Mandy, hey... I'm sorry about earlier…"

But he stopped when he heard "You feel so damn good, Love…" and hung up, April seeing his eyes widen.

"Bad timing?" April asked, Phil's face red with rage as he signed his discharge papers.

"That son of a BITCH!" Phil retorted angrily, yelling the last word.

"Phil, just calm down!" April replied before they left, Phil calling Travis.

"Phil, it's getting late. What happened now?" Travis responded.

"Is Mickey still up?!" Phil asked.

"I think so. I know that tone, who needs a beating?" Travis responded.

"That asshole who showed up with Mandy at the fight. I was just calling her and then I heard him fucking her brains out!" Phil explained.

"No talking you out of this. No fists flying at her, okay? Or at him without provocation!" Travis responded before they hung up.

"I can't talk you out of this either…" April replied once she and Phil were driving to the hotel.

Now alert, Mickey met up with Travis and Phil in the lobby once April had headed to the room while on a phone call.

"I heard them on the 5th floor, room 539." Mickey explained before they headed into the elevator and the doors closed, Phil pressing the 5th floor button.

"Once I get my hands on that punk, he won't be able to hit me back." Phil responded.

"I'm thinking that I choked you too hard." Mickey replied.

"Oh shut up, Mickey!" Phil responded before they got off of the elevator.

Infuriated didn't even describe how he felt.


	4. Not Little Anymore

In the bed, Amanda and Finn were in each other's arms and he rested his right hand on her inner right thigh… and she grimaced a bit, Finn realising he had touched one of the bites on her legs and lightly stroking her side instead.

"Sorry… it's just been a while since anyone had bitten me during that." Amanda responded.

"Don't be sorry but in my defense, you were enjoying what I was doing to you with my teeth and tongue, Love… but I didn't want to drag it out, only want to slowly ease you back into being intimate since it's been so long." Finn responded before they kissed... until Amanda heard her phone chime and she picked it up.

 _'I'm sorry to disturb you at this time, but Phil and some other punks are on the floor you're at looking for you and Finn, that's what April told me!'_

 _'Damn it!'_ Amanda responded.

"Damn it is right…" Finn replied.

"My phone had gotten knocked off of the desk, must've accidentally answered a call." Amanda responded before they heard Travis talking.

"I was told he was a gentleman, that's what Ronda told me." Travis replied.

"Seeing it from his perspective, she is beautiful." Mickey admitted.

"Are you two trying to hit on my Mandy?!" Phil asked angrily.

"I've already got a woman!" Travis responded.

"And Mandy's all grown and found a man." Mickey replied as they found the room.

"Well, she's growing the hell up too fast." Phil explained while banging on the door, before seeing a door in the hallway opening.

"Some people have a life to get to in the morning and like to enjoy nights off! Beat it or I'll call the cops!" Yukie exclaimed, before closing the door.

"Yukie?!" Phil responded before Yukie opened the door.

"Phil, they're adults, okay? Open up your eyes because she's not 16 anymore!" Yukie replied.

"But she's still my Mandy." Phil responded.

"What is it with you calling her that?" Mickey asked.

"He still believe that Mandy is his sweet little girl who he saved. Not counting me into the equation when I was there at the hospital while she had a health setback. You haven't told Mandy I was there, didn't you?" Yukie explained.

"I didn't know it was you!" Phil responded.

"But she did! Even when fighting the flu, she knew it was me!" Yukie replied.

Amanda tried to stand up, Finn gently stopping her as her body was shaky from the adrenaline.

"You stay out of this, Shirabuki!" Phil retorted.

"Or what, _CM Punk_? Are you gonna hurt me, like you did to her? You're not that strong to get fuck up in this hallway by me!" Yukie retorted back, until a loud slap was heard along with a cry.

Phil was pulled back by Travis and Mickey, Yukie slapping Phil.

"Now I see why she stopped speaking to you for two years!" Yukie retorted before they saw the door open and Finn in pajama pants. "Damn, Mandy all adrenaline rushed still?" She asked.

"Somewhat. And you?" Finn responded, punching Phil again. "Don't ever fucking hit a woman again!" He replied before he slammed and locked the door… and walked back to the bed to see Amanda putting her underwear and his shirt on.

"That asshole smacked her?" Amanda questioned as she walked towards the door, Finn carefully stopping her.

"Don't go out there, Love. He's probably still out there, waiting for you. Or Yukie's taking care of him after I defended her and you." Finn explained.

"He'll deserve whatever's coming to him." Amanda responded, Finn seeing the marks he left on her neck and collarbone. "I didn't dig my nails too deep into your skin, did I?" She asked.

"I'm alright. But I get the feeling that one of your exes didn't like you doing that to them." Finn responded.

"Randy would slap me whenever I would. He liked to be in control." Amanda explained, Finn holding her.

"He was an abusive asshole to you, Darlin'. But I would never hurt you." Finn responded, before they kissed.

It was when they were watching Tv that Amanda heard her phone chime and saw a text from April.

 _'I told him to go stay somewhere else, putting his hands on Yukie crossed the fucking line!'_

 _'Hopefully he gets his head on straight.'_ Amanda responded before she dialed Yukie's number. "Sorry he did that, April told me that she kicked him out of their room." She replied.

"Hey, I'm alright. Got back at him for doing the same thing to me." Yukie responded while rubbing her face.

"He turned his rage to me physically once… and I hit him." Amanda replied.

"Seriously, what is wrong with him? I thought I can trust him, but he turned into an ass." Yukie explained.

"If I had to guess, once you two started thinking for yourselves and doing things for yourselves, he felt useless in your lives." Finn responded.

"Actually, Mandy thought what was best, I just went along with it. Not like I hate the idea… damn it, feels like he busted my cheek. You two rest, I'm gonna get to the ER." Yukie explained.

"You're sure you're okay to drive?" Amanda questioned.

"Don't worry about me… I can drive with one hand or two. It's not like I'm drunk driving." Yukie responded.

"Just be careful, Sis." Amanda replied before they hung up.

When Yukie returned with her face just being bruised, she got into pajamas and curled up in the bed.

 _'Why do you have to be so damn frustrating, Phil?'_ Yukie thought as she closed her eyes and settled into sleep.

With him, there were hardly any answers.

 _ **September 11th 2016…**_

Amanda opened her eyes, finding her head on Finn's torso before they kissed… and his phone chimed, Finn picking it up and seeing a text from Dean.

 _'Who was out in the hallway of the hotel you're in having a fight? Was it you and Mandy?!'_

 _'Hell no, we never fight. We went to see UFC 203 and Punk followed us back here and he hit Yukie!'_ Finn replied.

 _'I hope she hit him back!'_ Dean responded.

 _'She did and then I punched him.'_ Finn replied, pinching Amanda's right hip after she stood up and Amanda letting out a slight squeal before Finn pulled her on top of him.

"Now you're just not playing fair." Amanda responded playfully.

"How am I not playing fair, Darlin'?" Finn questioned with a smile.

"We have to get ready… and John's probably gonna call soon. I haven't told my other 4 siblings about you yet." Amanda replied before they kissed.

"Can we do that later? I don't want your brothers killing me." Finn responded.

Before Amanda could respond, they heard a knock at the door… and heard Phil.

"I want to apologise. Open the door." Phil responded.

"Pretend we already left." Finn whispered before they hid under the covers.

Not hearing anything, Phil left and reached the elevator.

He was frustrated that she chose Finn.


	5. Changes

_**January 27th 2014…**_

 _Amanda opened her eyes and tried to move but she felt an arm grip onto her and the 23 year old saw Seth… and saw his disheveled bed._

" _Sethie, wake up…" Amanda responded quietly, lightly shaking him and Seth's brown eyes opening. "You miss having someone to sleep next to, I take it?" She asked._

" _Nights just don't feel right without Leighla." Seth admitted._

" _Then call her, talk to her. Seth, you two love each other, don't lose her over a fight started by something you two had no control over." Amanda responded._

" _You think so, Mandy?" Seth asked._

" _Apologising and talking can go a long way but only if it's genuine." Amanda replied, Seth seeing the bandage covering the cuts on her neck… cuts made by Phil when he was strangling her._

" _I wished Phil hadn't put his hands on you. No one should never put their hands on a woman like you, Mandy. I'm sorry I ever got physically violent with you." Seth explained._

" _I want to say it wasn't like him at all, that he's hurting bad… he was grabbing at his back a few days ago and hadn't slept much…" Amanda responded before she felt tears running down her face, Seth brushing them away. "Nearly nine years… gone, just like that." She replied as they hugged._

" _You don't need assholes like him in your life. You are stronger than that, Mandy. I will take your advice about talking to Leighla again, but if Phil comes back again, you better call for help. Alright?" Seth explained._

 _Amanda nodded as they held each other, Seth kissing her on her forehead._

 _It was gonna be a long time before Amanda felt like herself…_

 **Present time** _ **, September 11th 2016…**_

In Philadelphia and getting ready for Backlash, Amanda picked up her phone and saw a text from Seth.

 _'I hope you and Yukie are ready for your match. All she's done lately was stay on her ass all day, and ate chocolate.'_

"He's lucky I can't reach through the phone and punch him." Amanda muttered as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's holding a grudge at me claiming what he thinks is his, Love. Then again, half the locker room are feeling the same way." Finn responded before they kissed… and the door opened and Dean's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Hey, save that for something else!" Dean retorted.

"Oh knock it off. How are we any different from you and Renee?" Amanda responded.

"Renee and I are grown people, you're still a little girl to me, Mandy." Dean explained.

"Dean, I have nothing but good intentions and will keep being a good boyfriend to your Shield sister. So calm down a bit, alright?" Finn replied.

"You better, Balor. I got my eyes on you. The next minute if Mandy's crying or if you make her sad just one time, my fists won't be the only ones to beat you to death." Dean warned before he left.

"If it's like this now, what's it gonna be like when we decide to get married one day?" Amanda responded after closing the door.

"Probably Yukie raiding the buffet table. I still remember the time she stuffed a wine bottle in her dress when she tried to leave with it." Finn explained.

"Security wasn't pleased." Amanda replied before they kissed.

 _ **Amanda Cena vs Yukie Yang**_

With 20 minutes having gone by, Yukie saw that Amanda was guarding her left arm… and turned to referee Scott Armstrong once she saw the blood.

"Stop this match right now, she's hurt!" Yukie whispered, Scott putting his arms up into an X and Finn and Dr. Amann getting in the ring as Yukie grabbed a towel and pressed it to Amanda's arm.

"All this for a bit of blood?" Amanda asked.

"That's not a little bit of blood, Sis." Yukie responded.

"She's right, Love." Finn replied.

"Yeah, those are deep wounds, kiddo." Dr. Amann responded as Finn and Yukie helped Amanda up.

In the trainer's room, Amanda's arm was stitched up and bandaged… and Yukie turned to her.

"Three years ago, the plate in my head broke and doctors weren't sure I'd pull through the surgery and massive infection… but I did. I get myself checked every year and I've stayed healthy, no relapses." Yukie explained, her and Amanda hugging for a few minutes.

"Phil knew and didn't tell me…" Amanda responded once the realisation hit her… and Yukie immediately exited the room. "Uh oh…" She replied.

"Yeah, brace ourselves." Finn responded before the three heard Yukie yelling in Japanese.

"Yeah, she's furious." Dr. Amann replied.

"Hey, calm the hell down, Yukie!" Phil responded.

"Ochitsuku yō ni iwanaide kudasai! Soshite, anata wa kanojo ni hanasu koto o mattaku kangaete imasendeshita. Anata to ittai nani ga warui nodesu ka!" Yukie retorted.

"I thought the truth was best left for you to tell her!" Phil replied.

"Well I finally did. Personally, I don't know why she stuck around you for so long." Yukie responded before they hung up and she walked back into the trainer's room. "Don't know about you but that felt therapeutic to me, letting it all out. How's the arm feeling?" She replied.

"Numbed with ice, thankfully. I'm not the best at admitting when I'm hurt." Amanda responded as Mike and Maryse barged in and Maryse pulled Amanda into a hug.

"Vous m'avez eu peur de mon esprit!" Maryse replied frantically.

"Je vais bien, juste un risque au travail." Amanda responded as they let go, hoping to calm Maryse down… and Yukie turning confused.

"Over 20 years of hearing you speak French and I still don't understand it, Mandy." Yukie admitted.

"It's hard to." Amanda replied.

"Yeah but in ring accidents do happen." Maryse responded before narrowing her eyes at Finn.

"Ryse, be nice." Amanda replied, Maryse nodding.

At the hotel, Finn helped Amanda change into her pajamas as she was still struggling a bit with her arm… and he unbandaged it, seeing the stitches and bruises and lightly kissing her arm.

"I'd say it's not that bad but that won't convince you." Amanda replied.

"After what happened to you, I got worried, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"We always worry, this business is a dangerous one." Amanda replied as they kissed and held each other.

"Which is why we all protect our each other in matches but accidents happen." Finn responded before he helped her lie down in the bed and got into his pajamas before climbing under the covers and the two kissed.

They drifted off to sleep, needing it.

 _ **September 12th 2016…**_

Amanda woke up to her phone chiming and picked it up… and saw a text from Seth.

 _'Well… looks like Yukie did a number on you.'_

 _'Looks worse than it is, Seth.'_ Amanda responded as Finn opened his eyes and kissed her right shoulder.

"Mornin', Love." Finn greeted.

"Mornin'." Amanda responded before they kissed… and Finn heard his phone chime, picked it up and saw a text from Phil, who had gotten the number out of April's phone.

 _'Just wait until I see you, I bet you don't want me to get up in your face!'_

Finn blocked him and went back to kissing Amanda.

"I feel like the match between Dolph and Mike was a recreation of the UFC fight." Finn responded.

"You too? Think Phil's sore over that?" Amanda replied.

"Most likely." Finn responded before they kissed… and Amanda saw a text from Carol.

 _'Sweetie, are you okay?'_

 _'Yes Mom, just bruised up and stitched up.'_ Amanda responded before she looked at Finn. "Won't fool my mother, I know." She replied.

"She always cares about her little girl." Finn responded with a smile.

"She does. Any parent is gonna hover a bit, no matter how old their kids get." Amanda replied before they kissed.

 _'It's natural instincts… sticks with parents for a long time.'_ Finn thought.

And he thought back.


End file.
